


Say You’ll Remember Me

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights flashed brightly in your eyes as you stood tall, ready to take whatever the Void had planned. He stood off to the side, staring at you with his head tilted just slightly to the side in that way that made your blood run cold, a small smirk on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You’ll Remember Me

**Void!Stiles x Reader x Stiles Stilinski x Some Pack**

_A/N: Okay. This is based off of_ [this](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/132263933261/say-youll-remember-me) _idea I had. This is kind of more of a prologue than anything. And I can’t decide if this includes that “hit you with my car” prompt, or if I still want to do that separately. But this is a continuation of[Roscoe](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/132064051726/hey-its-me-again-i-really-liked-the-stiles) \- Aka: Jeep Man and Key Lady. Also! I do not own Star Wars or it’s characters._

**Words:** 1,302

**Warnings:** None that I am aware of. There may be in later parts. Though, the reader is making a sacrifice by allowing herself to get hurt, and if that is a trigger of any kind for you, be wary. (It just talks about her welcoming what she knows is coming, but not the actual thing. And she doesn’t die. That is explained.)

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

Xxx

The lights flashed brightly in your eyes as you stood tall, ready to take whatever the Void had planned. He stood off to the side, staring at you with his head tilted just slightly to the side in that way that made your blood run cold, a small smirk on his face. 

“Wha- Why? Why am I here?” You questioned, shielding your eyes from the bright lights and seeing the silhouette of the Jeep underneath them before looking back to the Void.

“You’re here because this is the next step in my little game,” he said as if it were obvious, but his voice almost like a giddy child.

“So if you just want to get rid of me, why don’t you do it yourself?” you asked, challenging the trickster in front of you, tipping your chin up in defiance. “Why are you having your little firefly minions doing your dirty work?”

The shell of your friend chuckled, looking down to the ground briefly before leveling his gaze on you once again, making your stomach lurch at the sight of those light brown eyes you loved so much. Their twinkle was gone, the little spark that was undeniably Stiles, and seemed to always be able to read your mind, or your heart, or see into your soul, replaced with cold, hard orbs that stared straight past you, almost dismissing you. “Because I’m going to make him watch. While he can do nothing. Absolutely nothing to defend his precious little pet.” 

He began to walk toward you. “He likes you, you know. A lot. So much, that he is _screaming_ at me right now to stop, to just let you go. Begging, pleading for your life.” He was right in front of you. “And, really, he should just shut up, because you’re not going to die…. Oh, no. See, I get nothing out of that. But you being in pain…. Pain because of him….. That he couldn’t stop and just had to watch? Oh, that is the most delicious little bit I could hope to have. And it’ll all be coming from in here,” he pointed to his head with a grin, indicating Stiles. “Mmm… I’m feeling stronger already. Now. Let’s get on with this.”

He took a single step backwards, stopping when you spoke. “Let me talk to him.”

“Excuse me?” the Void scoffed.

“You heard me, Firefly Wrangler. Let me talk to Stiles.”

He began to chuckle. “Oh, no. I’m not falling for that.”

“Won’t it just make his suffering after that much better?” you challenged. It was a low blow to Stiles, you knew, but you had to talk to him. You had to say how you felt. Tell him it was okay. “Give me five minutes.”

“You have two.” the Void said, before lowering his head to look at the ground, only seconds later shooting up with a panic stricken face, eyes so undeniably Stiles, rimmed with tears, staring back at you. “Oh, Y/N! Y/N, I’m so sorry!” he rushed to you, sobs wracking his body. “I can’t-”

“Shhhh….” you calmed him, embracing him and rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s okay. We only have a few minutes. Stiles. Stiles! Sti-” you placed a hand over his mouth to stop his incessant babbling, his wide eyes staring at you, so terrified, so broken, so full of tears. “I’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay. We’ll work it out, we always do.” You lowered your hand slowly.

“I don’t know, Y/N…. This is….” he indicated the Jeep. “This is all so much-”

You leaned forward, firmly planting your lips on his, pulling back just enough that your lips still touched his, and just long enough to say, “Shut up and kiss me.” He kissed you back, almost desperately, and you knew your two minutes was almost up. Pulling away, you leaned your forehead against his, looking down at the asphalt beneath your feet. “I need you to do one thing for me, Jeep Man.” You looked up into his eyes.

“What do you need, Key Lady?” You both smiled small, sad smiles, a wet laugh breaking free from your throat unbidden. 

Looking right in his eyes, you whispered. “Promise me…. Promise me you will remember. Remember all the good times. Don’t dwell on this. Don’t give him any more fuel.”

“Like what?”

“Remember the night we met. Okay? Just remember that. I promise, it’ll all be okay.” You felt a sob break free from your chest, tears streaming down your face, mingling with his as he kissed you one last time, hurriedly. 

“He’s coming,” he said softly. “I promise. I’ll remember. I’ll try my hardest.”

“Do, or do not. There is no try,” you said, making him smile as he embraced you one last time, letting go, and backing away the same single step. “Stiles, I love you.”

“I know,” he said with a smile, before it melted into the Void’s sarcastic grin as he swatted at the tears all over his face. “Whew! That was one sickly sweet goodbye. Nice references, though.”

Stepping back until he was in the shoulder once again, he nodded toward the Jeep. “Let’s get this party started!”

You heard the Jeep idling, and smiled, memories of the past few weeks coming back into your mind, reminding you why you were here, in the middle of the road, groggy and confused as the Jeep raced toward you. Closing your eyes with a smile, you waited. Waited for the pain, waited for the inevitable, waited until the world went black.

Xxx

After that night where you had nearly carved your initials into the side of Jeep Man’s Jeep, you had come into a world of knowledge. Your neighbor, Scott, was a werewolf, who was dating a fox spirit called a Kitsune, and his pack had a werecoyote, a banshee, another human, and a few other werewolves, but by now your head was spinning with names, so you just tried your hardest to remember what they were.

Those samurai dudes you had seen all those nights before had actually happened. You glared at Lydia across the room who simply shrugged her shoulders, but had the decency to look sheepish. 

“They may come for her, if she starts hanging around,” the one you think is called Derek said. 

Your stomach dropped, but you stood tall. “I’ll be okay. I’m not possessed by any fox spirit, I swear. And since I know they won’t hurt me, better just let it happen, right?”

A round of nods went around the room.

“Besides. Gimme a spatula, and I’ll show them who’s boss.”

You only expected Lydia to laugh, but everyone except for Mr. Broody Face began chuckling softly, and you glared at Lydia again. “What?” she cried through soft chuckles. “It was funny, and we were all in a funk after the Oni came here to the house, so…. Yeah. I told them.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, throwing an arm around your shoulders with a proud smile. “I use a bat. Between that and a spatula, we can knock those bad guys silly.” Everyone chuckled, including you.

“Oh, yeah. You will beat them over the head, and then what do I do? Spank them? I don’t think I want to get that close and personal with anything you guys are willing to take on.”

“No, you swat them,” Stiles swung his free arm up and down, as if using a fly swatter. “Tell you what. We ever come across any super tiny or microscopic bad guys, we’ll give you a call.”

Everyone laughed, as you looked up at this new friend beside you, and he looked down at you, grinning like a madman, his cheeks slightly blushing, and you could only wonder what shade yours were.

You were in so much trouble.


End file.
